


The Guest

by stargazer6009



Category: The Big Valley
Genre: F/M, Intercrural Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: Victoria gets a guest while the boys are on cattle drive, Jarrod in court Audrey visiting friends





	The Guest

Victoria Barkley the matriarch of the Barkley clan was alone Nick ,Heath were on a cattle drive Jarrod was in court Audrey was visiting friends .

Victoria spotted someone running by the barn, she grabbed her gun went to see who it was ? she found a young negro boy trying to kill a chicken she put a bullet at his foot, with a stern voice Stop! the young boy dropped the chicken stood wide eyed, he told her he was hungry and running from men.

You a slave? she asked no mam he said but they want sell me anyway ,Victoria lowered her gun if you finish cleaning that chicken I`ll cook it for us she walked back to the house the boy brought the chicken to her , Victoria took it, told him you need some cleaning up she told to use the bunk house to wash .

Victoria had some old clothes for him she walked in without a warning she stood looking at his dark skin, he turn enough for her to see his cock she stepped back holding her breath , she thought he was so young but his cock looked so big she composed herself knocked on the door told him she left clean clothes to dress and come to eat .

Victoria loved to cook , she asked all the questions found out slave traders took his family away he got away she told him he is safe here her son was a lawyer he can help but he wont be home for a couple of days she smiled at him I could use some company he smiled finished his meal she put him in a guest room that night it was warm 

Victoria tossed and turn with images of the boy`s cock she flung the covers off her, she raised her sleeping gown her fingers reaching for her pussy driving her fingers deep she took off her gown she laid her fingers working her pussy she moaned as she felt herself finally came the morning finally came Victoria felt so ashamed she seen the stain on the sheets she was a dignified woman but a woman no less it had been so long.

And now this young boy as brought feeling out she heard noise outside her window she peeked out, he looked at her he carrying some fire wood ,Victoria clean herself up remade her bed with fresh sheets she wore a denim blouse with suede pants smiled at him as she made coffee she made them breakfast she asked him if he could ride a horse, he said a little they went to the stable she picked a horse for him he asked her if she slept okay last night? Victoria said fine she looked at him she thought could he have heard her ?

He looked at her he began to rub his cock thru his pants she stood there watching him then he told her to do him she was taken back You do want to see it?  
Victoria just said yes take off your gloves want to feel your hand she took them off walked towards him she knelt running her hands all over she unbuckled his pants they fell she just looked at the dark cock she held it so thick she thought she squeezed it seen the precum come out his piss hole it was so thick looking she licked it began to kiss and lick it, it had been so long, she slowly took him down her throat her nose touched his pubic hair she stood up took off her clothes she kissed him her tongue was fighting with his she laid across a bale of hay , This is what you seen she spread her pussy lips her juices flowed out .  
The young boy knelt behind her guided his cock into her OH YES!!! she moaned he fucked her slow she begged him faster harder the boy began to fuck her hard   
sweat was dripping off his face Your so tight she was on her back he was driving into her she wrapped her legs around him he let out a loud groan as he came   
Victoria`s pussy clamping down milking his cock she moaned as she came.  
It was Sunday Victoria didn`t attend church she was laying in her bed the young boy was fucking her ass she begged him to cum again once again she cleaned his cock that night Jarrod returned home she greeted him , told him of the boy`s problem that would be the last she would see of him but not he last young boy for their always seem to be someone around to feed her hunger


End file.
